


Secret Agents AU Attempt #2

by LittleRoses



Series: Rewritten Stories [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, secret agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: The title explains it all.When our dear messes of children have a mission to capture the menacing George King once and for all, things don't go as they wanted.Drama.A butt ton of drama.





	1. Ok so let's try this again

Washington Agents Enterprise. Aka WAE. Not the best acronym but what can you do. It's a joke around the agents to say to say "Do you know the WAE?"

Anyway, it is their job as a government agency to protect the country, the world from larger threats. The agents are divided into teams. One particular team had a large responsibility, which, if they failed the results would be disastrous. No pressure at all, nope.

 

~~~

 

Hannah rubbed her temples as she glared at the files in front of her as if they just killed her dog "Well, _this_ isn't going anywhere, is it?" she said to no one in particular, when she was working alone she would talk to herself, sometimes when you ask a question you yourself give the best answer "King has been terrorizing the city for the past month since his escape from prison. But there are little to no clues to give any form of idea where he may strike again, or anything of the sort." she tapped her fingers on the desk. She pulled a photo of the most recent crime scene, trying to find _something_. Hannah let out a slightly exaggerated groan, slamming her head on her desk. Before she remembered something she saw while doing some research with Eliza.

She stood to leave her office and find her teammates and friends. After a long and painful process of searching she found all of them.

~~~

Alexander; he's the best with the guns and weapons in general. He's a field agent.

Sarah; Medical genius, she takes care of the team after missions. Field agent.

Eliza; Hacker, tech genius.

Peggy; the master of disguise.

Anjelica; One of the better field agents, she's good with gaining the trust of the mob and other people during missions. Obviously, field agent.

Robyn; Researcher. Basically he does "research" by spying on a target's life and things like that and does deeper research on the case. Field agent.

Hercules; Martial arts master, most likely to do, ahem, interrogating. Field agent.

Aaron; Stradegizer, he helps the leader a lot when it comes to making plans.

Lafayette; Translator, provider of supplies, "has connections". Field agent.

John; Pretty much a second in command. Highly intelligent and a good fighter. Field agent.

Hannah; That leaves her to be the leader. Meaning she needs to have at least a bit skill in each field, she makes the plans, she guides the team. She keeps things in order. Basically she's their go to for many things. She of course is a field agent.

Now that the explanation of what they do is out of the way...

~~~

"Alright, so this is what's going to happen." Hannah opened a file "We have a very little amount of leads on King, barely any type of evidence or clues. There's hardly any information on him either. He practically doesn't exist at all."

"So what are you saying? Other than how terribly this case is going for us." Angelica said with an eye roll.

Hannah smiled "We do however have one lead. We're going on a field mission. _We're_ going to a party!"

 

==========

 

Sorry the writing in this chapter is meh. I'll do better with it next chapter ;~;


	2. Party~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running into a few old... friends while on the mission.

"Why are we going to a party...?" Robyn asked slowly.

"Well- It's a charity event." Hannah explained "And I remembered that during research with Eliza, we discovered that King tends to make some form of appearance at large charity events. Such as this one."

"Yes, I remember that!" Eliza chirped "However, how are we supposed to know if he'll be there? This could end up being a complete waste of time couldn't it?"

"Oui, but it iz worth a shot, no? I mean, we have no other leadz." Lafayette added.

"Laf's right, if we want to get anywhere, we have to use whatever we can." Sarah said while examining the the file Hannah had provided.

"I'll get you some outfits- Who will be coming on this mission?" Peggy pulled out her note pad.

"Angelica, you're social skills will be useful so you'll be coming. Robyn you're good at getting needed information in general, especially while on the field. So you'll be coming as well. Hercules, Alexander, you'll both be needed in case things get messy. Sarah, carry medical supplies in a purse of sorts. Eliza I need you to stay here and hack into the building's security and other things and keep us updated." Hannah paused "As for everyone else, you can either assist Eliza or try to find more information. If we can stop King now there will be no more crime scenes by his hands such as these." Hannah pointed to the picture "Tomorrow night everyone needs to be on their game. You're all dismissed for now."

John hung back as everyone left "You know a mission like this seems very stereotypical." John commented playfully "You can bet that I'll be on the com system guiding you." he said with a wink. 

Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"Heh- I'll just go..."

~~~

Peggy had made outfits that suited our agents wonderfully. Plus it really did make them look like the meant business.

They were indeed ready for a party.

It took place in the ballroom of a lavish hotel, full of plenty of rich, important, ready to bid money people. They however were not there to bid, they were there to work. With their michrophones in, cleverly hidden in their earrings or ties, they were ready.

Hannah scanned the room "Alright team, we have to spread out, we don't want to seem suspicious. Remember that the code word if something happens is 'kitten'."

~~~

Somewhere else in the ballroom were Myst and Eros. Myst was invited to the party and Eros was his plus one. Myst had a, uh, history with the Saunters sisters. Let's just say he wasn't on good terms with them. (He was hitting on Hannah and she wasn't interested, when he persisted Sarah gave him a black eye)

Myst soon noticed Sarah standing by the buffet looking around at the people around her "Oh I remember her."

Eros, already nervous about the many many important, stuck up and rich people, slowly followed Myst's gaze, he was a bit relieved to see a familiar face "Didn't she give you a black eye that one-"

"That's not important." Myst cut him off quickly. His eyes continued to pan the room and they eventually landed on Robyn "And there's our old roomate. They're probably on a mission."

Myst couldn't help but glance back at Sarah _She looks good in that dress._ He stopped his train of though then and there _Shit._ He tried looking at something eye but his damn eyes kept going back _It's just the dress and makeup, it's just the georgous purple dress and makeup, SHIT._

~~~

Robyn's eyes landed on a familiar looking woman in a black dress entering the ball room. To a normal person she would look normal. But he was a spy. He knew something was off with her. Very off.

They eventually made eye contact with made Robyn quickly look away, he needed to keep an eye on her. There was certainly something going on with the young woman. He had no idea where he recognized her from.

He grabbed a random drink from a waitress, casually sipping it _Don't look suspicious, don't look suspicious._

He glanced back at the woman. Who was now chit chatting with another face he recognized. But from where? He needed to get a better visual.

He casually weaved his way closer "Eliza, please hack into the nearest carmera and microphone to the platinum blonde girl in the black dress."

"No promblemo~" Eliza said in a sing song voice before she quickly hacked into a security camera. Proceeding to play the conversation to Robyn.

A soft female British accent, speaking in a whisper, was heard "King wants the necklace. I don't care if you have to bid for it or steal it. Don't screw this up."

"They're talking about king." Robyn said under his breath "He must want the Red Heart Diamond." 

The woman walked away towards the buffet. Near where Sarah was standing.

~~~

"Sarah, an agent of King's is coming your way. She's the blond in the black dress. Try to keep your eye on her."

"Eye-eye captain Robyn." Sarah eyed the woman, who was grabbing some baked goods.

However she was distracted by a certain face "Is that- Myst?" she squinted her eyes to get a better look "Well I'll be damned it is." 

"You mean that one guy from the academy you punched?" Hannah asked over the com, in a slightly annoyed tone at the memories the man held.

"Mhm. And he doesn't look bad either-"

"What?"

"Whaaat."

Sarah glanced back to where the woman was "Shit."

~~~

Alexander looked over the crowd carefully in an attempt to find any other suspicious characters. Then he heard Sarah say 'Shit' over the com "What's up?"

"I lost visual on whatever the name of King's agent is- I can't find her." Sarah told him.

"Give me a description." Alexander began eyeing the people in the room as Sarah explained. Platinum blonde, icey blue eyes, black dress... "Found her."

"Where is she going?" Hercules asked.

"Towards the dance floor."

~~~

Hercules weaved his way through the crowd, keeping his eye on the girl who stood out pretty well. She eventually stopped to watch the people dancing "I have a clear visual." he smirked a bit "I have an idea. I have always been a good dancer."

He briskly walked over to her spot, tapping her on the shoulder "Excuse me ma'm, would you like to dance?"

She eyed him briefly before quickly turning away "No."

"Pfft-" Hercules could hear Alexander on the other end of the line.

"Shut up." Herc snapped under his breath "I'll just have to watch from afar."

Soon enough, the auction part of the charity party began.

~~~

Hannah eyed the red heart diamond "King obviously wants it so he can sell it for twice the price on the black market. And probably use the money for weapons to use for some other sick things." she grabbed her bid paddle "Team, bid for the diamond. If we win we'll figure it out from there."

"Washington has granted permission to use up to 3M." Eliza informed "So don't be afraid to keep putting the paddle up.

(It's a wealthy agency-)

Hannah smiled "Good~"

The auctionare displayed an old looking book. Apparently a journal owned by some historical figure. It sold for 10k. Each thing sold for more and more each time. Eventually the necklace was finally reached "Let's start at 70k, shall we?" the auctionarre offered "Yes, thank you sir, 85k? Yes, 90k?" The bidding got up to 2 million "Once, twice? Sold to the lovely lady in blue." Hannah waved awkwardly at the clapping people "Would you like to receive your necklace now?"

"Yes please." Hannah stood up to make it easier for them to reach her.

The necklace was brought to her in a glass box. Now all's that they had to do was wait for the woman and her associate to attempt to steal it.

 

==========

 

Ok.

This took longer to write than expected.

I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Insert Clever Chapter Title Here

"Now that the necklace has been secured we have no need to worry too much. For now everyone take time to enjoy yourselves. But keep an eye out for the thieves, we don't know when a robbery will be attempted. So no matter what, do not let your guard down." Hannah informed over the com.

"Rodger that." Angelica answered from her spot, grabbing a glass of champagne.

~~~

Sarah crossed her arms to battle some of the cold wind. She spent some time inside a inside at first. But now that the necklace was safe, and in Hannah's hands, it was time to stand and watch outside, although she was told to enjoy the party she didn't think it was appropriate then. The thief may try to get away, or accomplices might walk in. In case of that, she was here. 

She couldn't help but shiver in the cold. The weather was brutal this night. She kind of wished she had taken a jacket with her.

"Cold?" a male voice asked behind her.

She quickly twirled around, a little caught off guard. She was sure she had seen that face somewhere, though she just couldn't put her finger on it "I'm fine." she grumbled, she just wanted to focus on the mission, really.

The man shrugged, a small smirk on his face "You are literally shaking. Have my jacket." he moved to take it off.

"I don't take jackets from strangers." Sarah recoiled.

He raised an eyebrow "Stranger? You don't remember me? From the academy! You, uh-" he vaguely made a slapping gesture.

Suddenly Sarah remembered the interaction "You're that douchebag from one of the other teams! That sword fighter who hit on my little sister! I thought I saw you. It's very bold of you to assume I'd take _your_ jacket."

"That was in the past, people can change you know." Myst retorted, in a more playfully defensive tone.

"Well, have you?" she asked, eyes narrowing, awaiting an answer.

Myst chuckled "That's for you to figure out isn't it Miss Saunters. Why not start your investigation by taking my jacket and getting a drink with me tomorrow."

Sarah scoffed, turning back around to face the streets below, there was a long, tense pause "Fine I'll take the damn jacket. But only so you'll leave." 

Myst slid said jacket off of his arms and carefully placed it on her shoulders "There, I suppose I'll grant you your wish. You can return it to me when you see me tomorrow!" with that he gracefully turned and left.

"Fantastic." Sarah grumbled.

"Sarah, you seem a bit salty." Hannah commented lightheartedly.

"You heard all of that?" Sarah groaned.

"Looks like I'm helping you get ready for a date tomorrow~"

"1) Not a date. 2) Not a date and 3) It'll be some of the most mentally tiring hours I will ever spend with anyone."

 

==========

 

Next chapter-

Idk


End file.
